


【双打野】风里密码

by baroque_todd



Series: 双打野 [2]
Category: LPL - Fandom, LPLrps
Genre: M/M, 总有一天我会填坑的！！, 真的会填的！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 这一路上走走停停，顺着少年漂流的轨迹





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很拖拉很慢的双向单箭头嘎。

在洪浩轩踏上上海土地的一刻，风穿过虹桥二楼候机大厅熙攘涌动吵闹不休的人群吹起他衣角，风里站着的男孩手心出汗，很多年后回想这一天他仍笃定记得从风里听见晦涩预言，诉说无人可以解读的秘密，把他即经历的漫长故事封在书笺，投递给不再年轻的自己。  
他从台湾来，桃园到虹桥海岛到大陆，两个钟头跨过一道海峡，远到不能再远，却又在弹指之间。  
离开一个和少年人雄心相比过分狭窄的赛区去奔赴新的开始——或者说奔赴全新的战场，重新开始，对于和他同龄人而言或许只是这样一句话而已，可对洪浩轩而言却意味着和实打实挣到手里的一切做切割，意味着从某条路上和同行者作别，放下荣耀骄傲，向无人并肩的坎坷前途孤身赴命。  
未来在风里摇晃，聚光灯和欢呼都撤到幕布以后，现在舞台上空空如也，他拖着行李箱走出航站楼。机场外车流把预想中初到异乡的恐慌和撕裂痛全部冲毁，出发平台道路上闪烁信号灯，耳畔有陌生的语调说熟悉的话，一片喧哗海浪。  
然后他就看见刘世宇，站在车流另一边，低着头，雪白颈项瘦骨嶙峋。  
刘世宇是来接他的，手机揣在兜里往前走，戴了一顶黑鸭舌帽。他们不算很陌生，但说熟的话也没有太熟，同位置职业选手之间的交流无非是韩服RANK连天的对面见，占有列表一个亮着的好友位，国际赛事后握手下场，说些无关痛痒的话，天气不错，打得不错，下个版本还有多久，等着某几个英雄加强。mlxg在这些人其中又显得尤其夹生，不太主动和别人搭讪——但他有站在那里等别人搭讪的资本，很多时候世界的目光聚焦在lck的中单和lpl的ad上，同时用赛季划分优秀的打野，而这个凶狠的，一身硬骨头的家伙在现今版本顶点的那些打野选手里显眼的不能再显眼。  
——顶级。  
洪浩轩盯着对方后脑勺贴服的黑发看，想着这个词。在FW时他自己被同样的词汇修饰，辅以另一些词为注脚，譬如天才和冠军，最后加上lms赛区的前缀。mlxg则站在一衣带水的对岸，同样被叫做世界级打野，他本来以为他们是相似的，至少百分之八十相似，至少能分享某些苦恼和经历，可如今刘世宇走在自己身前，肩膀过于瘦削，脊椎又不由自主弯曲，使衣物显得空空荡荡，和他心中设想的完全不同。  
他们是完全不一样的。  
RNG的现任执教和他交谈里说过这样的话，而洪浩轩终于明白其中深意，不但是从轮换的战术需求上看打法相去甚远，而是从某种更贴紧本质的地方起就南辕北辙。这不能说是一件坏事，至少对一个队伍来说不是，却不免让人失望。  
这时候男孩停下脚步，在路口回头确认他仍然跟着，接着划开手机叫网约车。  
“还四分钟到。”  
刘世宇接到新队员以后第一次开口，局促得是个人都能看出来，连鼻尖到耳廓都发红，“你别贴太近，我最近感冒。”  
“喔好。”  
洪浩轩反射性回答，接着往旁边挪了两步，之后才从对方难以置信的眼神里意识到自己小题大做。  
实际上他们并没有这样“不熟”，前一次见面也并不遥远，去年年底打了整个s7最漫长的一场表演赛——那场比赛的原意大概不是表演，但最后却是被当做表演赛来打的，从机器前站起来握手的时候十个人都眼前发黑，事后刘世宇和简自豪在基地说起同样露出了痛苦的表情。  
“他妈的一个膀胱局打到相看两厌……”  
代表lpl出战的打野深恶痛绝评论，洪浩轩也有同感，忍不住咯咯笑个不停。虽然听着幼稚，但少年人就是这样啊，攀比着互相折磨，谁也不肯先低头。拉扯着把故事越拖越长——身处漩涡之中不在意，如今说起来的时候就觉得那时候的自己无理取闹了。  
mlxg在网约车上睡过去。  
洪浩轩看他抱着手臂往车窗那一侧倾过身，肩膀突兀耸起来，形成一个锐利的角度，开始只是靠着看窗外，后来像是真的困了，就那样抱着胳膊承受道路上轻微颠簸，缩成很小的一团。  
洪浩轩一直看他，眼神无法挪开，想到这是将和他展开竞争的轮换队友，孤僻，尖锐，打法暴力而极端，像突兀出现在无害兽类里的猎食者，三年前他第一次真正见到mlxg时候惊讶于一张过分年轻的脸和激进风格之间的龃龉，三年后这已经变成了被消化下去的事实。  
他考虑更多的问题，这个团队和原打野的匹配度磨合的很高，mlxg天生赢他一头，想在轮换里打出价值自己得展现和对方迥异的东西，更快融入整个队伍，掌握打野该有的那份话语权，接替对手——可光这样思索他就迟疑起来，焦躁裹着内疚在心里辗转，觉得这种存在于俱乐部内部的纠纷和竞争比赛场上相见眼红更加难以难缠。洪浩轩甚至想知道正蜷缩在后座另一边浅寐的那个人是否和他一样，为既成事实的轮换和竞争而不满，以便他自我安慰抱着见不得人想法的并不只自己一个。  
刘世宇的眼皮颤抖着，上睫跟着抖动，嘴巴微张开呼吸，他真的睡着了，甚至连呼吸都变得绵长，双手交叠着，十个手指穿插相扣，按在胸口压住那顶黑帽子，只是这样睡着就人畜无害。他在洪浩轩所见到的职业选手里算最白最瘦弱的，因此很容易给人留下印象，加上那样戏剧性的性格，大多数人只要见过一面就不会忘。  
司机对他口音感兴趣，又健谈，有一搭没一搭问起来，说了诸如欢迎到大陆玩一类客气话。有关台湾的话题大都带有揶揄色彩，无心但伤人——洪浩轩学着容忍，不过其实同样的话在台湾也一样，只不过主宾颠倒互相针对。  
大陆哪有你们说的那么差啊，开网约车的中年人说，你这不也是和同学一起过来玩嘛，台湾也不错，我家里女孩儿上高中了，天天看你们的连续剧，学台湾口音，嗲的。  
是啊。  
被说成“同学”有点滑稽，但在奇异的角度他确实被旁人无心之语安慰，之前来历莫名的敌意慢慢消退，关于恶性竞争的胡思乱想被撵出脑海，满身竖起自我防卫的利刺也逐一伏倒，而迷茫从角角落落长出来，把他搅的有点头昏。  
这个人嗯了一声，继而重复对方的话。  
“是的啦，”他说，“……没错的。”  
路途并不算颠簸，从收拾行李到把行李箱拖进皇族的训练室顶多半天光景。新队友没有一个陌生面孔，全是从前对手，洪浩轩熟悉他们的id比脸更甚，以至于firefox做介绍时不得不先叫这些孩子自己报游戏名。  
Ming比他预料中还小，Letme不太爱说话，Xiaohu把窝在椅子里的Able连着椅子一块儿转了一百八十度，让他喊哥哥好——这孩子倒是RANK里臭名昭著，本人看上去还没有十五岁，眉眼细细的，腼腆的不行。说完话很快自己把椅子搬回去了。  
mlxg站在旁边擤鼻涕，抽完了一整包纸又去抽Y4桌上的另一包，接着就坐下去开游戏——firefox约摸半小时以后来叫走了他，把队长带到对面的办公室去。  
洪浩轩在分配到自己的那张空桌前发呆，之后拿出手机花了很长时间依次给人报平安。对这间训练室里大多数人而言人事变动司空见惯，该打rank的又转回去打，李元浩和严君泽讨论出装，很快同时哄笑起来，那些笑话被略去前因后果，他听不懂。  
他最后才给NL发简讯，说已经抵达上海，天气很好，不必担心，之后加上颜文字表情，问“羡不羡慕”。  
一堵没颜色没形状的墙隔开桌那边的笑声和他，最喧哗的同时也最安静。洪浩轩向后仰头，天花板悬挂和电狼训练室里款式差异不大的节能灯管，白光刺得他忍不住闭眼。键盘声，鼠标的咔哒轻响，风扇转动引擎运转，一切都熟悉却陌生。NL并没有立即回信，手机屏幕还是暗下去的，而新生活确实已经开始了——它本应该裹挟着少年向前走的，却好像不留神把他留在了原处。


	2. Chapter 2

李元浩第一个摘下耳机，叹气，却不再多说什么，刘世宇站在他们后面看。  
“……慢慢来。”  
他勉强安慰。  
新打野和中辅在rank中缓慢建立起的信任感一触即碎，只打了两天训练赛就彻底崩盘，heart把两位上单同时叫出去谈心，训练室门半掩着，教练和翻译的声音隐约传来，而房间里空气安静，karsa低着头。  
作为队内同一位置的竞争者他该高兴吗，刘世宇想，他大概应该高兴的，却实在高兴不起来。  
“有话沟通，别死妈脸啊。”   
这些话原本该从李元浩嘴里说出来，但这时候只能轮到刘世宇来讲，训练赛里联动一败涂地，上赛季没打进季后赛的弱队都能把他们野区反空。洪浩轩做的足够多了，每个人都在努力，但颓势是慢慢倾斜过来的，累卵交叠最后崩于一旦，没有谁能挽回，这赛季还没开始他们就在训练里一次次吃苦头，输到精神麻木。  
“看看复盘，肯定还得和教练开会再商量，”  
队长斟酌句子，“……磨合磨合，大家都辛苦。”  
他挂着队长头衔，性格却过分硬板，很少担纲平日里缓释气氛的粘合剂之任，因此话听来干巴巴没有可信度，下路的两个人还算有点精神，王弄墨附和着发出嘟囔声，史森明把他放到自己头顶的那只手拍开了， 没有人再回答。  
打野入队半个月，训练赛，排位，所有联动训练机会都向洪浩轩那边倾斜，新选手得在春季赛打首发。刘世宇首先从教练嘴里知道的这件事，意外没什么感觉，春季赛打起来以后有人在他直播间带节奏，主播就看不见似用别的话题带过去了——平时吵个架还要让房管封id，眼下却整个装聋作哑，挺奇怪的，mlxg从来不是好说话的人，但所有人都看出来他在竭尽所能维护洪浩轩，无论是出于对战队的责任还是别的。  
“就是服从教练的管理吧我觉得，”他被采访到的时候说。  
在那么多场比赛里这个人都背着包来又原样背着包走，终于轮换上场一回——无力回天，在第一盘溃败以后所有人乱作一团，第二盘几乎兵败如山倒，很快交出0比2。  
天黑了离开场馆，上海的媒体逮住选手回程的路堵他。败者组没聚光灯没群访，刘世宇走在回大巴的人群最后面，背着双肩包，记者把一只话筒伸过来问，rng队长表情平淡。  
“教练组的决策跟每个人讨论过，也是每个选手的想法，karsa还在适应，我们都会积极配合他。”  
他可以不回答的，却仍抓住间隙回答，前面的队友上了大巴，史森明半跨在车门台阶上扭过半个身子等，他看着记者背后边跑边举着镜头的摄像，眼神一刻都不错开，不假思索开口，尽量快的把话说完。  
回到大巴上以后司机很快发动车子，这个人背着包向座位后排走，路过前排时李元浩伸手和他击了一次掌，刘世宇找到空座把包放下来，忽然想到媒体想要的并不是自己方才给出的那个答案。  
他们大概想要更激进的回答，更有话题性的那种——“mlxg和队伍中另一位接连发挥失常却把自己按在饮水机边的打野不和”，诸如此类。但无所谓，他说了自己想说的，至于这些话会发酵成什么模样，甚至是否能传达出去，那都是另一件事了。  
夜晚喧哗明亮，大巴车驶过一片通透闪烁的橘黄色街灯，他转过头，看见在自己挑的这一排座位上，过道对面正坐着方才记者提到的另一个人。  
洪浩轩抱着背包靠在窗边，一只手抓住眼镜，蜷缩着窝在颠簸的黑暗里假寐。而刘世宇忽然间体会到一种强烈的不安，在动荡着沉寂着的车厢里没有人知道未来会去往何处，行业更新换代飞快，人员流动频繁得过分，出于某一目标而形成的聚合体随时可能分崩离析。这恐惧情绪在过去无数次出现在他脑海，接连失利的阴影笼罩下压抑感更浓。人忍不住再一次看向车厢过道那边的对方。  
他意识到洪浩轩或许每时每刻都体会着同样恐惧。  
——karsa多大？从前比赛间隙里大抵谈笑里提及过，比自己还小一些，面孔线条刚刚从柔软变硬朗，就已经要学着背井离乡。  
上海不是他的家。  
春季赛打过揭幕赛，舆论铺天盖地，一半雷打不动把每个人的黑历史轮出来骂，另一半则聚焦在洪浩轩身上，说他名不副实，说他“拖累全队”，“打假赛”，在场下候着直播的刘世宇成了“最想赢的那个人”，很可笑。新打野从另一个赛区来，再加上说错过一句并非多么不得了的话，旁人的恶意就更旺盛，有些指责只是过分的严厉，而另一些就已经可以说是恶毒了。  
如果作为队友发声，也许对方的处境会稍轻松些。  
刘世宇希望他能扛过去。  
这种感觉很奇怪，他自己都发觉自己在故意回避和洪浩轩有关的事，甚至回避洪浩轩本人，同时又古怪地忍不住在暗地里注视着对方，想做力所能及的事。洪浩轩肉眼可见并没有那么快融入集体，在所有照片里孤单站在一边努力笑，双手背在身后绞着，很用力，比起队友他更黏教练，吃饭会主动挪到孙大勇和heart那桌去，即使李元浩为他留了位子。  
他都不清楚自己是怎么知道这些的。  
那天回基地继续训练，下机后队长留在训练室看了一盘洪浩轩的rank录播OB，将近四点冲澡回寝室，发现宿舍仍开着灯，史森明光脚穿睡衣在自己床上蹦着和严君泽说话，抱着严君泽的海绵宝宝抱枕。刘世宇实在困的不行，忍不住骂了一句。  
“什么意思，”他说，“不睡觉啊，明天十一点起不来又要扣钱。”  
史森明冲他做吐舌头，挤出一张发愁的脸。  
“我也想回去，但轩轩今天不是又心情不好嘛，一直哭就蛮尴尬的你知道吧。”  
作为队长的这一个花费很久才想明白“轩轩”是谁，接着用更多时间去想象洪浩轩哭泣的样子——他觉得不快活，却不知道如何纾解不满，心跳加快，甚至有一点窒息。  
“哎刘世宇收留我一晚上，明天请你吃中午饭，给轩轩一点空间厚。”史森明说，他还在那张床上蹦，把床板压的吱吱嘎嘎响。  
“我床小，你跟严君泽挤。”  
刘世宇说，严君泽如他意料之中马上鲤鱼打挺反抗起来。  
“什么意思，唉，唉！我们床一样大的好不好。”严君泽说，“史森明你不要搞了，回去安慰karsa一下。”  
史森明把枕头扔出去砸他，骂了一句方言。  
“我讲话有用我还往外跑，严君泽你是不是傻。”  
刘世宇问，“karsa调整不过来？”  
“一打比赛就这个样子，唉我讲李元浩今天也急的不行，指挥也不听，他俩脸都好臭的。”辅助说，他想了想，忽然一拍怀里的抱枕。  
“我们要不换着睡刘世宇，你去跟轩轩讲讲，我感觉他蛮迷信你的。”  
刘世宇并没有听明白，他愣了愣，确信辅助在念自己的名字。  
“我讲轩轩感觉迷信你哦，”史森明重复，“真的真的，他蛮在意你的嘞。”  
——  
刘世宇站着，仍然发愣。  
他大概率是被史森明推出房间的，无路可去，最后才站在别人的宿舍门前。将近凌晨四点，走道里只留着夜灯。洪浩轩正“迷信”他，这件事让人觉得莫名其妙，同时又如鲠在喉。刘世宇觉得那也许并不算迷信，嘴巴张开了想要辩驳，却又说不出什么。他自己从来没有注意过这件事，甚至没在意过洪浩轩正看着谁。他们的交集显然在另一个方面，探讨技术问题，偶尔聊生活。在游戏内置通讯录说的话比现实见过面以后说的多几倍。同样的这个人也不曾真的去揣测洪浩轩在想什么，是否需要旁人安慰，就算真的需要——人选十之八九不会落在自己身上，一个心思粗糙，不那么会说漂亮话的队长。  
现在史森明说也许洪浩轩需要他的安慰，听上去有点扯淡，但鸭子已经被赶上架，辅助做完所有能做的，换人也不失为一种尝试。  
刘世宇把这些想法都重新咀嚼，试着握住门把手拧了一下。  
那扇门没有上锁，也许是为史森明留的，他旋开把手了才后悔自己的莽撞，屋内一片黑暗，接着很快有声音窸窸窣窣响动，什么开关被叩开，一盏台灯突兀亮起来。  
“我，灯能开吗。”  
刘世宇说，对方正迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，伸手去摸眼镜。招呼打到这里就算够了，下半句该怎么说呢？  
“……能。”  
洪浩轩像是没反应过来，声音沙哑不成样子，眼睛在台灯昏黄光线下显出红肿，刘世宇站着，双手握紧又松开，在和人对视时不知所措得喉咙发紧。  
“史森明说你不太舒服。”  
他干巴巴地说。


	3. Chapter 3

“史森明说你不太舒服。”  
他干巴巴地说。  
没问题，梦幻开局，一句正常的开场白，“不舒服”这个词含糊稳妥，如果洪浩轩不想谈，那它就是个很好的台阶。  
“噢，”洪浩轩说。  
这个人穿着的T恤上印着MLXG，在眼下的情景里有点微妙。屋里空调打的不算高，他边伸出双手调整眼镜边从被窝直起身子挪到床边侧身坐着，刘世宇刚打开头顶的节能灯管，一时间两个人都被光刺的头痛。  
适应亮光的时候他们都发呆，之后坐着的那个先开了口。  
“锅老师你还不睡吗？”  
洪浩轩说，他嗓子哑的很，带点鼻音：“已经很晚了。”  
“史森明个逼占了我的床，我今天睡他这里。”刘世宇回答。房间温度并不高，他忍不住抱臂，站在门口动也不动。人把头偏过去，同时想，karsa还需要多久才能融入rng呢——这样一个细心又性格温顺的人，偏偏在人际关系方面遇到了问题，挡在中间的坚冰不可消化。这分明也已经是洪浩轩的生活了，对方却依然像游离在外的囫囵个儿——没下锚的船漂在码头，一切虚无缥缈。他是不是需要一只锚把心定下来？找到在这个队伍的位置，被需要，也需要整个rng。  
“……我觉得你真不用这么在意。”  
刘世宇说，强迫自己把视线定格在某样东西上，洪浩轩床头的台风，洪浩轩的玩具塑料板，或者别的什么，不是洪浩轩就行。  
“全打蒙了，不是你一个人就救的回来的，是吧。”  
话题不像预想的需要九曲十八弯铺垫，脱口而出，单刀直入，从最艰难的部分开头，刘世宇把哽在喉咙中的空气咽下去，收缩肌肉呼吸。他不是一个在抉择前很会考量收益的人，话到嘴边才觉得自己可能又搞砸了——但这也是他最擅长的方式，把问题放在台面上铺平展开，强迫自己和对方一起面对。  
而洪浩轩只是苦笑。  
“就是，感觉自己很差劲。” 对方说，“配合也做不好，还把大家的节奏都打乱了，还看错技能，真的蛮差劲的，我很讨厌这样子的自己。”  
刘世宇叹了一口气。  
“也不是这样讲吧。”他说，“不会所有事都怪在你身上，大家都有问题。”  
洪浩轩还在笑，不如不笑，这张脸笑起来看的让人想握拳头。又来了，吃了败仗的晚上他在屋子里和一块硬邦邦的石头做交涉，刘世宇有一瞬间被对方顽固不化的态度惹恼。  
“你要是一直这样子，我说什么都没用。”  
洪浩轩比他更快攥住了拳头，刘世宇看见他低下头去，像每一次在训练室里所做的那样，压抑着的情绪难以抑制，青色血管从小臂内侧兀出来，像青色的蛇蜿蜒而上。  
“我不需要安慰的锅老师，”对方说，“我在电狼也是‘队长’，你想说什么我都知道。”  
那句话里透出不耐烦，带着讽刺意味，就像是句子上长出荆棘。它让刘世宇觉得难过，同时反应过来自己的话同样伤人，洪浩轩双手遮住面孔，叹息被吐在掌心又顺着指缝爬出来，他轻声说话，情绪肉眼可见落到最低谷。  
“你也没有那么了解我。”  
“我不了解你？我连你逆风猪妹第二件出什么都知道。”刘世宇反驳，可明显对方已经听不进去任何话。  
“——我后悔了，”洪浩轩说，“像这样子为什么不去lcs，反正到哪里都要一样变成最烂的选手，只要不是电狼哪里都行。”  
站在门边的那个人忍不住想要翻白眼。  
这情形谁遇见都会沮丧，角色几乎倒置，需要安慰的那一个咄咄逼人地闹脾气，回呛每句话，而硬着头皮想伸出援手的却哑口无言。无名火起，他仰头对着白炽灯管深呼吸，恼火和疲惫交织着覆盖思绪，和深夜里原本已所剩不多的理智相互拉扯。  
“我不是‘队长’，我是你队友。”  
这个人最终说：“都是打野，你的思路我差不多知道，你的困难我也清楚。”  
洪浩轩没有说话，甚至没有抬头，这样对于刘世宇来说反而成了一件轻松的事，他不必再一直躲着对方的眼睛考虑措辞，而是只要思考如何把话题控制在自己所能控制的范围内。  
他说，“……我在台下看你的比赛，看你的rankOB，‘rng队长’可能不是很了解你，但作为一个打野了解另一个打野，做的还可以吧？”  
他犹豫很久，之后咬着牙走过去，一步一步，直到走到洪浩轩那张床前才停下，轻轻拍了一下男孩子的后脑。  
“你不是最烂的选手，你是世界第一打野。”  
他这样说的时候没想过没有想到洪浩轩会突然抓住他后腰抱上来，以至于一时间动弹不得，肩膀硬成石头，脑浆稀里糊涂变成一团浆糊。洪浩轩用力搂着他的腰，一头撞上来，毛茸茸热乎乎的脑袋磕在他肚子上，力气太大了一点，几乎把自己的队长整个掀翻。刘世宇晃了两下才稳住脚步站好，他闭上眼睛，承担了对方过半的体重，整个胃搅成一团，一下又一下抽搐。  
“我不是。”  
对方在他胸前轻轻说。  
洪浩轩几乎用全力抓住他睡衣，手指把布料揉的一团乱，少年人肩膀宽阔有棱角，正随粗糙呼吸上下起伏，像一只鸦煽动翅膀时舒张收缩肩胛。  
透明看不见的东西从食道涌上来，顺咽喉爬进嘴里，青花椒涩口呛人的酸蔓延到舌苔上，刘世宇尝到苦，混杂比苦更难以名状的情绪，随心跳起搏，涟漪一样向周围扩散。  
“你是。”  
他努力找回自己的舌头，反驳道：“你是最好的，你只是还没有习惯……rng还没能习惯你。”  
每一寸被触碰过的皮肤都发烫，不适感从四肢漫上来，边说这话时他边试着轻微的向后挪动，同时肘部用力，从那个拥抱里逃脱。他不喜欢这个，生理性反胃，又无路可逃，只能狼狈站在洪浩轩无措的眼神里被自责鞭笞。  
“我要睡觉了，”他艰难的说，“别瞎想，明天训练赛好好打，我看着你呢。”  
人持续往后退去，一直走到墙边，把之前打开的顶灯再关掉。房间里又只剩下洪浩轩床头的夜灯了，昏暗恍惚，泛出橙黄色的暖光。洪浩轩仍然看着他，隔着眼镜眼里写着的情绪模糊不清。刘世宇坐在史森明那张床上的时候他关掉了夜灯。  
“晚安。”刘世宇说。  
这个人听见另一边床头柜上眼镜和桌板碰撞的声音，自己也掀过被子盖过胸口，被触碰的地方仍然散发出与平日相比过高的温度。黑暗里另一个人在床榻上辗转的声音过分响了，寂寞掩盖了很多东西，也让另一些更为明显。  
他感到皮肤燃烧着，呼吸变得滚烫，一道视线落在他肩上，刘世宇希望那是错觉。史森明就是个畜生，他不该答应对方的奇思妙想。心跳声一阵一阵打在耳膜，但疲倦也随之盘旋而上，明天……还有训练赛，和谁的？rw？还是sng？那仍然是karsa的任务，轮不到自己头痛。

洪浩轩在他快落进梦里的时候轻声说晚安。

——

这个人第二天睡到自然醒，临时舍友已经离开房间了，手机在枕头下面，只剩百分之十七的电。堪堪十点半，刘世宇打挺坐起来，花了五分钟缓过神，接着冲进卫生间洗漱，在盥洗台半身镜里看见一脸惨白的自己。  
在食堂吃早饭遇到严君泽，再同路去训练室，说了昨天比赛的事，半开玩笑——教练今天大概会说的非常严厉，连上场的和场下的一起训，大家各安天命。  
一切回到正轨，他也并没有把什么东西落在洪浩轩的宿舍。训练室不能吃东西，刘世宇带了半杯没喝完的豆浆去。  
“史森明开了你放抽屉的新牙刷，两根。”严君泽说。  
“史森明已经死了。”刘世宇哑着嗓子回答。他用的大概是洪浩轩拆的替换装，实际上对于这个人来说刷牙之类的事多一顿少一顿都没什么关系，可有人替他拆好放在那里却又是另一回事。电梯停在训练室那一层的时候他们撞上举着手机的洪浩轩，两边都被吓的一愣。  
“哇，这么早到哪里去。”严君泽说。  
“是快递件叫我下去拿下。”  
对方回答。  
时间短暂，只够交换简单仓促的对话，他们甚至没来得及对视，从电梯出来的和进去的擦肩过，一把火从刘世宇肩头烧起来，他几乎神经质的瑟缩了一下。  
操。  
他想。  
操。  
刚刚才平复下去的心跳再一次狂热的跳动起来，砰砰，砰砰，一种陌生的火炙烫他，疼痛是其次，恐慌先行一步笼罩全身。他慌不择路，脚步虚浮地往训练室走，半路把没喝完的豆浆扔进垃圾桶——这个人完全是恍惚着推门进训练室，忘记和每个人打招呼，接着就坐在自己的位置上，面对漆黑一片的电脑屏幕发愣。脑海里什么都没有，同时又尖锐地拉着警报，告诉他天平正倾向一边，有什么正毫无预兆的发生。  
心跳声依然震耳欲聋。砰砰。砰砰。  
无人知觉的角落里余烬星点火花正变成吞没一切的大火。刘世宇试着蜷缩起来，用深呼吸平复心绪。他追索一切的起源，却根本无法顺着脉络向上回溯，拉扯纠缠的因果一百根一千根，却终于织成网络，指向此时此地，指向昨夜突如其来的拥抱，指向他们队伍中另一位打野。  
抱着他大口大口喘息代替哭泣的洪浩轩，被挣开后茫然无措坐在床边的洪浩轩，赢过自己以后笑着来握手的对方，或者腼腆的笑着被握手的那个人。  
小时候站在大雪里的时候没知觉，回到屋里倒头睡过一觉才发了高烧。刘世宇有时候以为和旁人相比他稍显钝感，无法通透察觉一切，后来知道自己不过是需要时间缓释——较常人更晚一些尝到人人都该尝到的苦。

很公平，他自暴自弃。  
他在洪浩轩懵懂地迷信自己的时候也正没有自觉的，幼稚却热烈的对对方报以相同的憧憬。甚至不止于此，杂糅在每一次交手中滋生的尊敬和期待正变质成更加不可控的另一种东西，而引导这情绪的主体也正从对方的打法操作和节奏处理滑向更加简单明了的地方。  
刘世宇弓起身子，把脸埋进手掌里，他想要逃开了，像之前的每一次，一直以来所做的那样——而就在这时候洪浩轩抱着快递盒进来，推开门带进一阵风，他脚步轻快，和其他人交谈，把快递盒子放在他那台电脑桌脚。李元浩提到一个笑话，他很快接茬，好像昨天发生的不愉快全都不复存在。  
坐在椅子里的这个人背对着门口，风却依然撩起他衣角，在风里他又尝到花椒的苦味，刺激地口腔分泌唾液。昨天夜里摸过柔软蜷曲的短发，指尖还留存了触感和温度，正在微微发麻。  
操你妈，他想，洪浩轩操你妈。  
一年，两年，多少年了？从rank到赛场，最后变成一支队伍的两个打野。在一张尺寸固定的棋盘上他们博弈过多少次，占卜花朵照出狼的影子，他籍由一阵萤火窥见隐藏在少年选手皮囊下的野兽——招摇的狂热的英勇的，收敛的诡诈的孤僻的，数据编制出的峡谷里刘世宇花费多少时间才捡到属于对方最好的和最坏的碎片，摇摇摆摆，勉勉强强，拼凑出一张属于少年青涩英俊的脸。  
这件事不应该是这样的，至少不应该进展到这一步。和他而今处境最为相近的是昨天放桌上的听装可乐，装进塑料袋摇晃着颠了从超市到基地一路，沉淀着，等待着，给揭开拉环以后立刻就涌出大股金属味泡沫，刺啦啦，有什么东西正一边生成一边破碎。  
在他背后洪浩轩就正揭开一罐，史森明和人攀谈，接着惹得训练室里其他队友一起笑。  
易拉罐拉环翘起来，泡沫一个接一个裂开。可乐里果糖甜蜜，粘稠，和不知谁键盘咔哒咔哒的响声搅动到一起，在空气中无限漫长地拉扯成肉眼不可见的丝线。刘世宇盯着启动中的电脑不看别处，轻快，干净的笑声仍然钻进耳朵，他一边去摸耳机，一边又犹豫着想继续听下去。  
这不寻常。不正确。  
心脏仍然在跳。  
刘世宇闭上眼睛。  
砰砰。  
砰砰。  
他无法再逃避，逃避眼前发生的一切，逃避从昨夜就炽热滚烫燃烧到现在的手臂和脖颈，充斥着可乐气味和洪浩轩笑声的这间训练室。

逃避有关于他正全心全意的，暗地里喜欢着洪浩轩的这件事。


	4. Chapter 4

年前最后一场比赛终于取胜，正大广场，firefox买了现场观众席的票，选手在后台休息室收拾东西的时候他跑着过来堵人，穿着厚厚羽绒服，和每个人击掌，找kezman和heart拥抱了一把，很用力。  
“过个好年，过个好年。”  
他忙不迭挨个儿和人说话，因为刚巧抓住洪浩轩，就顺口问他年假行程的事。回台北的机票是内务助理订的，当事人有点懵，对着手机翻航班信息把那条简讯调出来。去程订的晚了，更早一些的买不到，卡在一个很糟糕的日子，和其他人这两天就要往家赶不同，他有了大把时间可浪费。  
“可以逛一逛。”李元浩说，“平时也找不到机会出去玩，让刘世宇带你去城隍庙转两圈嗷。”  
这话他边收键盘包边笑着说的，一句无心之言，刘世宇抱着双肩包坐在他们边上，居然当真了，脊椎僵硬，挺了挺背。  
“别搞我啊，我不出门。”他说，“我补直播。”  
提起这茬的人没再往下说，李元浩挑眉。  
“哎轩轩——”他拉长声音说，“你刚来的时候带的那个凤梨酥好吃，回去了明年再带点。”  
“哎？那个吗？”洪浩轩说。  
“我家那边也有，”史森明说，“李元浩你求我我给你带！”  
李元浩乐了，说滚，把手里窝成一团的纸巾往他身上丢，没砸中辅助反而砸中了小小窝成一团的adc，戴志春闷头玩着手机被偷袭，兔子一样睁大眼睛撒手捂住脑袋，抬头看了一圈四周。  
史森明大笑起来，他们陷入下一波打闹，严君泽和洪浩轩很难逃过被牵连进去的命运，场面混乱。刘志豪坐在旁边眯着眼睛看，半晌以后从外套口袋里摸出两块饼干，递了一块给firefox。  
“小狗年后会回来？”他问。  
“小狗年后会回来。”firefox说。  
很多人心里有数，简自豪的伤愈是个叫全队振奋的消息。戴志春太小了，真的太小了，倔强不驯服，天真不辨是非，心智尚脆弱，他们总不能拖着不知道什么时候爆炸的炸药去闯季后赛。firefox肯定答复时刘世宇也暗自吁出憋在胸口许久的长气，他向后靠，伸展上肢，疲惫里听见颈椎发出连串的响声。  
场上的和场下的选手不存在“谁多休息了一盘”的区别，盯着比赛看的和打着比赛的谁更累一些都说不好，训练赛也许有取舍，但被安排在台下的那个并非无所事事。而如今刘世宇更希望是自己上去打，原因无它，他已经很难在洪浩轩的比赛里不走神了。  
上单打中单，中单去辅助，VN上路切肉，和上赛季firefox玩了快整一年的换线战略相比，分线上的选手很难立刻转型成打野。这位置需要大量的经验积累，并非“看着谁教学”就能立刻上手，随机性和风险性都比线上更大，身后没有防御塔做屏障，临场思考和随机应变是所有人都要面对的难题。  
而洪浩轩所做的考量，选择，每一步深入野区，布置控制守卫，和隐藏在黑雾那边的另一个人就资源展开心理战，针对某个buff反复拉扯，甚至从中寻求机会开团扩大优势，每一步都走的让人拍案叫绝。刘世宇想到“这是gank的时候了”，画面上顶着karsaID的英雄就正向下路赶。他正是在完全契合的节奏里一步步陷进去的，同时想着同样的事，做殊途同归的抉择。洪浩轩的风格和他仍然有不小的出入，刘世宇可以坦然承认有些地方对方更强，却也清楚知道洪浩轩在另一些地方暂时赶不上自己，理解也被理解，除却对方以外没人能替代，他知道这是迷信，也知道迷信和喜欢之间有差距。  
但他无可奈何。  
有些东西在无人察觉的角落疯长，缺乏阳光，缺乏水，干渴到垂死，但一直长。这并不是好事——让竞技运动员在比赛里分心，mata在的时候指出过他精神涣散的毛病，他没当回事，现在吃到苦头。  
刘世宇痴迷对方哪里呢，他喜欢上的说到底仍然是存在在峡谷那一侧红色id的机师，一个其实薄弱的概念，洪浩轩身上的一小部分，虚无缥缈站不住脚任何脑子。这个人并不是没谈过恋爱，十六岁和姑娘一起逃课了开双包打游戏，被班主任抓到的时候女孩子从网吧厕所窗户翻墙跑了。结果他现在发现他对比自己高的男人产生感觉就因为洪浩轩抱着他蹭了一会儿，微妙的反胃感挤开一切情愫占领脑海。刨去家庭和身边大多数人无法接受的问题——他虽然实实在在为对方动心，却也只就停在“动心”的部分，而不太能想象到自己和一个男人做亲密的事，接吻或者触摸，以及……存在在理论中的再进一步。  
他颤抖了一下，想象里黏腻，阴冷的东西贴着皮肤慢慢爬上来，无意中勾动脑海中被封闭起来的并不遥远的过去。脑袋里颜色诡异的呕吐物互相推挤着哗啦啦往外涌，幻觉反应给大脑真实的痛感，剧烈刺痛通过每一道神经传递，来自回忆，白色墙壁黑色的门，有人在尖叫，踢打，在骂，但没有谁哭，嘈杂里年轻的嗓音变得沙哑。眼前漆黑，心脏跳的飞快，喘息被无限放大，眩晕里他左腿磕在一个什么东西上，周围人喧哗笑闹的声音忽然止住，休息室一瞬间安静下来。  
“锅子？”  
有人喊他，他回过神来，发现自己踢翻了脚边的垃圾桶。  
“我操。”人喃喃着，飞快从椅子里跳起来去扶。  
——  
回去的时候大巴停在基地外面，订的外卖刚刚到，年前最后一场结束，不必在这个晚上继续打训练赛。所有人得到喘息的机会，蜂拥去吃饭。下车以后李元浩走得很慢，太刻意了，刘世宇觉得尴尬，却又真的躲不开，只能和对方并肩走。  
“过个好年。”李元浩说。  
“哈。”刘世宇回答。  
“吃点儿好的，多休息，回去玩玩四喜。”  
“行。”  
“今年又晚回去？不是吧，每年都和爸妈吵一波，这么真实……”  
“没，就单纯不太想回去。”刘世宇挥手，“唉别问了，烦。”  
“karsa打得很不错，最近越来越好。”  
打野停下脚步，而李元浩在他身前两步的地方同样站住了，露出一副微妙神色，惊讶交织困惑，还有点好笑。  
“不是吧刘世宇。”  
“你想多了。”刘世宇说，他忍不住伸手去拨球帽前沿，压低一点，再压低一点。李元浩比他敏锐的多，是他们中最敏锐的那个，他不想在这种时候说更多。  
“我觉得是想少了。”对方咧嘴，目光几次游移开又回到队友身上，终于没有继续问下去，只握拳在人胸口轻轻敲了一记。  
“没事就行，走，吃饭。”  
走廊亮着灯，他们往食堂走的时候说了更多有关比赛的事，小狗的事，什么时候离开上海，明年的打算，诸如此类。虽然赛前说好吃火锅，但回来路上heart仍试着在没有人帮助的情况下独立点外卖，一项浩大工程，谁都不知道这人最后究竟怎么下的单。  
说到这里刘世宇忍不住摇头，从前面通道走到尽头拐过去就是食堂，转弯的时候他看见模糊的影子，压在嗓子里到半路的笑声凝固了，变成冰渣子重新掉回胃里，多不可思议啊，他第一次知道天冷的时候笑声也会卡壳。  
门半掩着，暖气从缝隙往外钻，在冬天的夜里凝结成有形状的气团。水雾缭绕里站着只穿了队服外套的洪浩轩，唇齿张合，靠着墙站着，耳机挂在耳朵上，手机举在嘴边。他是在和什么人说话呢，眉眼里都是笑，却又是平日没有的凌厉模样——那才是刘世宇最早认识的洪浩轩，狼群中不可挑战的领袖，伤痕累累，杀人如麻。脊背绷着迎接一切，随时可以流血，随时准备露出獠牙。年轻的时候狼藏不住饿，可现如今少年人抬眼看过来，同时挂断电话，眼睛里原先摇晃叫嚣着的东西渐渐收敛下去，被雾气熏蒸散开，变成涟漪柔软的水。  
“你们来晚了哦，”他说，“炸鸡只剩了两个翅。”  
“凑合得了凑合得了，小狗在的话我们还要倒贴他个桶。”李元浩扑上去勾着人脖子往后拽，一只手插进敞开口的羽绒服伸进洪浩轩咯吱窝挠他，“小哥哥，和谁偷情呢~”  
给抱住了的那个笑得停不住，手机都被抢过去，中单借着门口顶灯的光线辨认他深色背景的手机屏幕，勉强读出几个字。“……ln，女朋友？”  
“哪有！之前的队友……”  
洪浩轩伸手去够他的手机，露出更多破绽，被捏得惨叫连连，刘世宇摇头，转身推门走进房间。灯光明亮，桌边围坐满人，电磁炉刚刚烧起来，炸鸡已经被分的七零八落。  
史森明那边有个空座，他走过去坐下，李元浩还挂在洪浩轩身上，把人往椅子上摁，他们看起来越来越亲密——胜利是团队最好的催化剂，这样就好。房间里打着温度不低的空调，可沸腾的锅炉还是被蒸汽缭绕，隔着水汽刘世宇往桌子另一边看，视线模糊，他所想着的那个人正附耳在heart身边掩着嘴说话。  
这样就好，这样就足够好了。他觉得安心，见不得人的匪夷所思的喜欢只是荷尔蒙作用下正常的心血来潮，也许一小时，一天一个星期，或半个月就能平白消散。只要处理的足够成熟稳重，只要没有第二个人知道，他尽可以装作这事没发生过，守口如瓶，或者退役以后某次直播作为一个从未被当真过的玩笑谈起。  
firefox第一个站起来。选手们大都不喝酒，但kezman和他要喝的，加上放假前破例，刘志豪倒了一杯陪他们。电磁炉里的汤底沸腾着，白汤飘出菌汤味道，并不是刘世宇最喜欢的那种，但他这时候觉得白汤也不错。  
“明天还有个正式的员工聚餐，不过既然赢了，我们几个今晚就开始庆祝放假也很好。”firefox说，他一说完话就要欠身，客客气气，“谢谢大家一年到头的努力，明年会更好。”  
“牛逼！干了！”  
“干！”  
刘志豪边鼓掌边喊，男孩子们马上全都拍手跺脚地起哄。史森明坐在他身边，支起身子和对面的教练碰杯，刘世宇则终于有机会在队友的遮掩下抬眼再去看洪浩轩，看对方咬着纸杯在座位上前后摇晃，像平日里开赛前会议时那样，专注，安静，鼻梁挺拔，眉眼清亮。他终于意识到这个人就算是在所遇到的大多数人里也算是英俊的那一类，并且惊异于自己为什么这么晚才想到这件事，噗通，噗通，太阳穴跟着火锅里咕嘟嘟翻滚的气泡一起跳，噗通，噗通。  
“可以吃了吗？”戴志春问。  
“可以可以，吃吃吃。”  
史森明说，他半晌后觉得不对，伸手拍了一记戴志春后脑，“怎么这么能吃啊！刚刚还啃了只鸡。”  
“琪琪是小孩子唉，谁十七岁不能吃……”李元浩含含糊糊笑起来，筷子从严君泽那里开始分，刘世宇把2.5升的大瓶雪碧提起来递给桌对面的人，heart刚下了一袋羊肉，要开第二袋，洪浩轩帮他从桌边拿。  
“你的手好冰啊，karsa。”教练说。  
刘世宇为这一句不由自主看过去，洪浩轩愣了愣，接着咧开嘴笑。  
“刚从外面进来嘛。”  
他说完这话下意识抬眼，正撞进刘世宇的视线。对视的瞬间里，做队长的那个把眼神移开了。


	5. Chapter 5

戴志春父母来接他，刘志豪第二个离开基地回北京，李元浩第三个，拖着巨大的行李箱从基地台阶上往下走的时候磕到小拇趾，被当成笑料在几个人开黑的时候说给简自豪。  
放晴没几天又开始下雪，大得惊人，firefox自作主张给史森明改签高铁时间把他提早撵回家，两天以后果然大批的列车停运了。  
南方很少见到这么大的雪，开着暖气缩在屋子里偶尔往外看一眼会觉得很漂亮。kezman回国以后，刘世宇那几天久违地无事可做，陪各路朋友去打绝地求生，把七七八八前队友现队友坑地头破血流。  
——开始的时候察觉不出什么，但随着队内分析师行政和教练组成员陆续离开，他忽然发现最后还待在基地里的人渐渐只剩下自己和洪浩轩。对方机票没到位才滞留于此，而刘世宇是真的不想回家，母亲打过两个电话，并没能把他劝得回心转意。  
留守成了一件让人心里发苦的好事。他照常晚睡晚起，把所有精力投进游戏，和洪浩轩的机位隔着几个空档，能看见彼此全部动作的细节。绝地求生没能留住这个人，他又开始排韩服，关掉直播借个小号，中单补位打野，用了很多平时有兴趣但总是因为各种原因没用过的英雄，输多赢少。洪浩轩兴师动众在电脑上装了个音游，打一会儿就凑到他这边看看，穿着单薄T恤，抱着水杯，两个人一起读有关下个版本的小道消息。  
“哦哟，noc还加强啊，”刘世宇喃喃，“再加强我真的要用了，受不了受不了。”  
“但遇到螳螂跟雷葛尔会不会不好打，”洪浩轩说，“葛雷夫也要加强，这样子的话遇到版本强势打野，到六等以前依然弱势。”  
刘世宇也觉得苦恼，鼠标扫过去，拉过一行文字再松开，右键被点的咔咔作响。他在想东西的时候有这样的习惯，多少制造出一点噪音。  
“点致命节奏或者电刑，其他的话，看中路给不给力……路人局不想了，过完年我找李元浩看着排。”  
“但我觉得锅老师你玩noc的话最大问题在你不在noc啦。”洪浩轩咯咯笑起来，“控制一下关灯飞脸送头哦。”  
刘世宇回头，琢磨半晌以后忍不住挥手打了他一下。  
“闭嘴，”坐着的这个咧嘴，觉得对方的话并没有错，“中午吃什么。”  
洪浩轩收不住笑容，眨巴着眼睛想了半晌，最后也没有做决定。  
“不知道诶，不过昨天那家米粉就不要了。”  
人拿过手机拔掉充电接头，对方就会弯腰下来和他一起看外卖，刘世宇试图在忐忑和不安里接受只够两个人分享的微妙又私密的日常，轮流拿外卖，或者某天睡过头下午才起床，会看到洪浩轩给他订的那份饭。关于魔腾的讨论还在继续，从电刑到致命节奏，洪浩轩想了个一级团，双排一个打中单另一个入侵，从对家红buff开，控上路河蟹，一路逆时针吃回来，刘世宇想把这个英雄作为杀招藏着，他们花更多时间开自定义在测试，打算开年以后给教练组一个惊喜。  
他有那么一段时间几乎以为心里的邪火灭下去了，实际上确实在不断的脱敏治疗里刘世宇学会在回答洪浩轩的问话时不分心，接他的笑话，轻微肢体接触。可那天对方凑到他耳边说话的时候暖而湿润的气流呵在刘世宇耳廓，他的心脏又止不住欢欣地跳动起来，比往常更激烈地收缩膨胀，一泵一泵把热血打上脑门。  
太近了。  
他头昏脑涨的想，从耳根到脖颈，脆弱无防备的部分全暴露，狼的鼻息落在肌肤上滚烫。  
但也仅有那么一次。  
——  
窗口阳台摆着种过多肉的空盆，现在只用来积累雪花，开始在盆底铺了薄薄一层，后来变成厚实的整罐，再后来整个盆都埋进雪里去了。洪浩轩没见过这样大的雪，隔着玻璃和那个花盆自拍发给前队友们，自拍照里偶尔夹进去一个充作背景板毫无知觉的刘世宇。   
无心有意，其实也就是个说法罢了。nl打开群第一眼看见，只能叹气。  
他是唯一那个值得洪浩轩托付秘密的人，理所当然知道所有事，了解这个人如何一步步往沼泽里走。  
最开始他们讨论洪浩轩转会的事，还开玩笑的说“像是攻略游戏的男主角”，作为身份神秘的转校生，要争取抢到靠窗那边倒数第二排的座位。送机的时候将远行的队长信誓旦旦，说到了上海那边就发跟世界第一adc的自拍合影，熊汶铵几乎翻白眼，告诉他“你的自拍不必了，我只想看 solo king”。  
他收到的那些照片里占大头的并不是solo king，洪浩轩的兴趣显而易见在rng原先的打野选手身上。刘海温顺，身形瘦削，衣服挂在身上空荡荡。他和nl说他们每个人的性格，用游戏里的属性换算评价队友，记录每天刷了谁的好感值。并非傲慢，洪浩轩性格如此，缓慢以自己的节奏为准和世界做拉锯和妥协，留给每个人长长的审核期和好感条，累计分数以换取在他的信任。  
人有些时候确实做事黏糊，但这方面却意外利落通透。野兽圈下周身一块不大不小的地盘，对它宣誓服从献上忠诚的人里，能走进来的得到狼王的荫蔽，在圈外的被警惕。  
而这次则不相同，是狼叼着某人衣角想把他拽过界。  
熊汶铵头回见到洪浩轩兴致勃勃地描述一个人，说“下次能介绍你们认识就好了”，竞争对手，另一个打野，他最初对mlxg的印象停留在“会让朋友承受很大竞争压力的强力队友”上，后来逐渐改观，成为“性格还算不错对洪浩轩很够意思的家伙”。  
“以前不就认识吗，很少听见你说他。”  
“网路认识跟和真人还是有差别的啦，在游戏里聊的时候很热情，实际有点冷淡。”  
“说不定是闷骚哦？”  
“说不定呢。”  
随着男主人公在游戏里打过一周目，他队友们的形象大都在nl脑海里成型，mlxg的设定却始终模糊，其实那时候起熊汶铵就有预感某些事正不受控制脱缰了跑。lpl春季赛开始rng打的并不好，洪浩轩不怎么提队伍在比赛上失利的事，在闪电狼的时候就这样子，硬着头皮咬着牙把令人不快的东西都自己消化掉。做朋友的说不担心当然是假，但他们两个的默契是有些东西不说不问——熊汶铵想到他要做一手准备预防洪浩轩的突然崩溃，却没想到等来的是深冬凌晨四点三刻的简讯，写着“我可能喜欢刘世宇”。  
你简直是疯掉了。  
他楞在那里一会儿，马上跳起来气急败坏地回讯息。可打下字又全部退格删掉，接着倒回床上，深深的吸了一口气，拨出洪浩轩的手机号码。不过片刻那边就掐掉了通讯，在等待洪浩好友轩反拨回来的漫长时间里熊汶铵试图理清思绪，考虑这件事是如何发生的，而自己又如何完全蒙在鼓里直到如今。总是这样，他想，总是这样，最关键的问题洪浩轩永远不说，最严峻的困难洪浩轩总想着一个人扛。现在又多了新的障碍，这下好了。  
实际上很快电话就打回来了，安安静静，那边只有电流声。他的前队长不说话，不知道是在组织语言还是根本就无话可说。  
“你稍微冷静点。”熊汶铵对着空气说。  
“我很冷静啦。”  
“你他妈的……”  
他无可奈何，把枕头抱在手里，整张脸埋进去：“你知道自己在干嘛吗？”  
洪浩轩并不回答，他只能接着说。  
“世界上有那么多种喜欢，你喜欢手摇奶茶，我喜欢你这个朋友，你现在觉得队友很好，那都不是恋爱的喜欢啊。”  
“我知道。”洪浩轩说。  
“所以嘞？”  
手机听筒那边持续着沉默，洪浩轩啧了一声。  
“我想过吻他。”  
“你他妈就是疯了。”  
熊汶铵说。  
他说气话，心里却慢慢平静下来，知道洪浩轩就算疯了也是洪浩轩，因此问题中心转移，他得陪着人面对这件事，面对“职业选手对自己的队友产生了超过友情的想法”这种只会在三流小说里出现的问题。  
“丑话我先说在前头，你别想真的和他谈恋爱什么的哦，先不要说职业生涯问题了，对方要觉得你是变态怎么办。”他说。  
洪浩轩叹气，显然和他一样想过这些事。  
“我明白。”  
他喃喃着，声线尾部颤抖起来，几乎可以听出克制着的极端情绪：“我明白的。”  
而熊汶铵哑口无言。  
他们在那个夜里达成了一种微妙的协议，几乎贴着疯狂的边缘游走。洪浩轩试图把他所面对的一切都简化成游戏内容，在那里男主角的攻略对象瘦小，爆娇，有现实中某人全部特点，却要和现实划清界限——otaku只有这样一点好，幻想的世界没有约束，可以肆无忌惮逾越。熊汶铵做他的攻略组副手，其实只是陪聊。与此相对的，洪浩轩不会为他的小小喜爱做任何偏激之举，他要在大陆继续打比赛，在rng继续磨合，然后安稳的，顺利的拿到一切他想拿到的荣誉。  
事情从此处划出一道清楚的时间线，此前的rpg讲述勇者和伙伴和龙，此后添上女主角。熊汶铵得到更多角度暧昧的盗摄，翻白眼的同时替好友操心烦神。他看见洪浩轩发去群里的自拍，照片里有空调还没暖起来的房间，刘世宇坐在不远处座位上捧着水杯，nl有点吃惊，第一次觉得他太小一只了。  
“真的有好好吃饭吗，那位。”  
人在简讯问，真的像是在陪洪浩轩玩一个恋爱养成系游戏。讨论心思难以捉摸的女主角。而玩家沉迷其中，几乎忘记现实和幻想的区别。  
“看他吃很多啦，只是不胖而已。”  
“还真是羡煞旁人哦。”  
“是吧。”  
洪浩轩很得意，熊汶铵觉得神奇，到底有什么好得意的呢，他觉得现在这状态并不对头，却只能勉力安抚对方，试图维持不可能维持的平衡。  
轮船在海里走，迟早撞上冰山。  
——  
冬天的夜比白天长，日子却没有定数。洪浩轩有时候觉得时间过得飞快，又有时间觉得一分钟都漫长的让人焦虑。他在这个冬天里煎熬着，享受和刘世宇待在一起的每分钟，却又有火焰烧着全身。  
人试着再凑近对方一点，再一点。每靠近一寸就呼吸困难一丝，他明白自己正违背和熊汶铵的约定，一步步碰到刘世宇，却难以自拔。借着挑外卖的机会他总算知道香皂在这个人皮肤上会留下怎样的味道，知道自己泥潭深陷，却停不住。  
他打音游，有时候打rpg，读三四年前的老存档继续往下打，看已经看过几十遍的cg，只为了稳住思绪。刘世宇提到了新的英雄和套路，梦魇帮助他找到一个分心不想对方的理由，没有训练赛，匹配和自定义却能一打一整天。  
他贪婪地，卑鄙地感谢行政助理，为自己争取了一张临时的同居生活体验卡，可魔法总有失效的时候，临行前三天洪浩轩开始盘算带哪些东西走，回台湾见哪些人，买什么伴手礼，同时把队友嘱托的凤梨酥记在备忘录里。  
而刘世宇就好像对这些都毫不关心，任由人在房间转来转去，顶多抬头问是否要帮他扛行李箱到机场。  
洪浩轩走之前的那个晚上下了大雪，将近年关，几家外卖店陆续歇业。刘世宇开始起身收拾衣服的时候外面天已经完全黑了，他把挂在椅背上的羽绒服套起来。洪浩轩被动静打搅摘下耳机，看看他又回头看电脑右下角的时间，21打头，已经很晚了，人稍微有点发愣。  
“你要出去吗？”他问。  
“出去透透气，”刘世宇说，“买个晚饭，你去吗。”  
他们最后一起出的门，一人提一袋垃圾。晚上将近十点，雪小了很多，踩上去吱嘎作响，底下是前一夜冻结成硬壳的冰面。市政组织公务人员夜里铲雪，这时候陆陆续续已经出来了，拖工业盐的车子从他们旁边开过去，洪浩轩侧过身把刘世宇挡住。  
“好冷。”  
他说。  
微薄的雪花飘在他脸上，围巾没遮住的地方落了白色的斑点。远处是还没歇业的烧烤摊子，支着低矮塑料棚，积雪压在上面，不厚也不薄的一小层。因为实在冷的厉害，风忽然又大了，最后好像也只能买烤串回去，等的时候就暂且在棚子下面躲着。  
“明天我再出来就是狗。”刘世宇说，他努力原地蹦了几下，往手心呵气。那个样子很可爱，洪浩轩想，他有点看着迷了，所以没接话。烤串打完包很大一塑料袋，刘世宇去接的，在手里捂了一会儿又递给洪浩轩。  
“还冷不冷，”他问，“这个暖和，抱着。”  
回去的时候雪骤然大起来，出来仓促谁都没带伞，但路并不远，慢慢走也不是什么大问题。洪浩轩提着那袋热烘烘的烤串走在后面，看刘世宇勾着头向前走，有一点驼背，这情景像他在虹桥接到自己的那一次的景色却又不尽相同，提醒人他们已经在一起生活了那么久。  
对方忽然停下脚步回头看，大概觉得洪浩轩冻傻了的表情很好笑，刘世宇也笑了一下，嘴边呵出一整块白气，慢慢在昏黄的路灯下散开。  
“好慢啊。”  
洪浩轩看着他，刘世宇的鼻尖已经冻得通红了，眼镜上结了霜。他看起来离得那么近却又那么远，风为什么不说话了呢，大雪蒙住一切，他只能听见雪花，山洪一样倾泻而下。  
“走慢一点嘛，”他说，“我还想待一会儿。”  
刘世宇嘴角向上扬，流泻出一点点无奈，更多的只是好笑而已。这时候他显得很温顺，温顺过头了，而洪浩轩从他背后看到荆棘。  
他想到从正大广场得胜归来的晚上打给nl一通电话，说他看见刘世宇在回程的大巴上抱着头，把自己埋进两臂之间耸动肩背，发生在休息室里的种种让人好奇又吃惊，他尽力不带感情色彩描述，却最终败下阵来，说自己感到心痛，从未有过这样的感觉。  
“我想离他更进一步，负担他的痛苦，或者就算只是倾听都很好。”他说，“我没办法不想这个，有时候我想拉他的手，总有一天会控制不住吧。”  
nl有被吓到，说，洪浩轩你不是说真的。  
可洪浩轩知道自己是说真的。  
刘世宇在所有人面前安静地崩溃成一小块一小块又把自己一片片捡起来粘好的时候他全看着，吵闹的快乐的休息室里对方独自承受无人知晓的事，沉重而透明的东西压在并不宽阔的肩膀上把宿主撕裂，他因此骤然觉得心头柔软。  
所有嘴上说着的虚情假意，所有洪浩轩回避的不敢想象的的谎最后都失效，走廊那边的脚步声越来越近，他知道自己陷在一种错误的魔法里，病入盲膏，手指都冰冷。不知来处的话音游荡在空寂过道里，撞在墙壁上弹回去，掀起波纹。人轻而易举分辨出其中夹杂的刘世宇的音色，清晰有分量，平稳，微微发哑，锤子一样叮叮咚咚砸在他胸口，捶打一块永远无法变成尖刃的，不争气的铁。李元浩陪着刘世宇走在所有人后面，他们单独留下谈心，洪浩轩知道自己在食堂门口等的话不会引起谁的注意。  
他对这些了如指掌，比他晓得刘世宇是一个怎么样的人更甚，他知道刘世宇对世界上的大多数事情都没兴致，喜欢猫，喜欢辣味，喜欢女孩子穿短裙露出白而长的腿，不喜欢拥抱和被拥抱，却鼓起十二分勇气，在一个没人知道的夜里把笨拙的安慰打包好放到自己面前。  
对方经历过什么呢？被什么割伤过，或者伤害过别的什么人，那些对方三缄其口的事，嶙峋的艰深的在平静湖水下藏着的事，通通是洪浩轩还没有立场追问的事。  
他只能笑啊，手机里响着呼吸声，沙沙作响，像书页翻过去，哗啦啦，一页页翻过去。  
他说，确实是开玩笑的，还不至于。  
脚步声清晰，他所等待的庆功宴上缺席的人终于抵达，nl的叹息被掐断在通讯那头，人努力保持微笑，想着要克制胸口翻涌的热浪，想着如何向迎面而来的队友们开口搭话，用房间里其他人做由头是个好主意。  
快想出一句合适的话吧，得再快些，脚步声转过拐角了，深深浅浅，踢踢踏踏。  
他抬起头来，看刘世宇正走向他，裹在厚厚羽绒服里，面色如常，步伐平稳，从无人知晓冷而漫长的冬天带来一身不会化的霜。


	6. Chapter 6

有时候想象和现实差距南辕北辙，譬如洪浩轩可能过分期待过分期待和队友临行告别的过程，以至于这件事真的发生时反倒全程恍惚着，没有太多实感。  
刘世宇送他去机场，换登机牌的时候坐在拉杆箱上看行李。此外再无其他，整个流程飞快，顺利，压根不像回事，除了在机场买咖啡的时候征询口味，人甚至没找到机会和刘世宇多说两句。  
这种事态失去掌控的不真实感就此延续，陪伴他整个年节——年轻人是不是都如此呢，仓促了结一年的事，再拖着疲惫身子回到故乡，明明阖家团圆，对着熟悉景色却容易发呆。  
欢庆盛大，张灯结彩，自成体系，和自己全无关系。洪浩轩抵抗它的方式是跑去前队友家里玩，闪电狼的男孩子们轮流接待老队长蹭吃蹭喝，再拉帮结伙要求洪浩轩请客。同样过年才能回故乡的还有周律希，几个人约好了突袭熊汶铵，nl的直播间成了这群人的联合直播间。rng的队友小群在手机里闪个不停，他抽空打开从下向上划，正看见刘世宇被要求发四喜三连拍。  
胖了。  
对方话里有一点挑剔，我不在家，我妈这是拿她当猪喂啊。  
胖了手感好。  
洪浩轩想，你也是。  
他没敢说，这种玩笑李元浩都不敢和刘世宇开。在群里洪浩轩很少说话，被逼到迫不得已就随手敲个颜文字敷衍。宅向的图不好意思发， otaku的自觉还算有那么一点，总是怕被当成奇怪的人。  
熊汶铵从背后拍他，让他去摄像头底下和粉丝说话，人就顺手把手机关上了。  
假期短的要命，对于洪浩轩而言倒是某种意义上的解脱，箱子几乎没怎么动，拖回家放了两天又拖走，带给前队友的伴手礼拿出来，带给现队友的伴手礼放进去。挂画，立牌，特典的色纸，层层叠叠，很多零碎的小东西。  
刚到上海的时候束手束脚，相处一个礼拜以后他知道严君泽挑编剧和制作公司追番，没闪电狼的那些男孩狂热，但好歹说得上话。其他人不太关注这些，被推荐了也会看一两集，知道了人名再听介绍剧情发展，多多少少能听懂。  
改变是一件相互的事。  
上飞机以前洪浩轩想到这句话，心里百味杂陈。空乘走过来做氧气面罩使用介绍，他最后一次打开手机，看见刘世宇抱怨高铁晚点。  
——  
飞上海的航线并不长，旅途平稳，很快落地，窗外景色简直没有变化，天空和一直延展到视线尽头灰褐色的跑道哪里都一样。冬天还没有完全过去，航站楼里暖和一些，大片大片水蓝色玻璃起雾，旅人已经身处异乡。  
群里积累了两个小时的消息跳出来，严君泽刚到基地，电路出了问题，正要打电话报修，冰箱冷冻层化了，一地的水。  
李元浩打了一排问号，刘世宇发语音，八秒，洪浩轩下飞地的时候从口袋摸出耳机带上听。对方那里风声很大，人声嘈杂。  
“我下高铁了，”他说，“要不要我带个簸箕来扫水啊？”  
“不用了吧，这边有……两个，哦有一个裂了。”  
严君泽的声音远了一些，模糊难以辨认，塑料器皿碰撞，想来是在房间里翻倒，“电工师傅来了，我们两个先抢救一下。”  
从航站楼出来去找托运的行李，接着出站，他对这套流程熟悉了一些，但仍然觉得网约车麻烦，因而转来转去找去捷运的电梯。人流密集的地方拖着箱子寸步难行，进站队伍折了三折，队尾仍几乎扫到高铁人工售票处那一边。  
史森明强行在他手机里装过刷捷运的app，只是半天翻不到让人着急，一阵轻微震感从洪浩轩拖着行李箱的那只手上传来，人忍不住扭头，看见至多七八岁的男孩子在拍自己的行李箱，他们刚好对视了。  
“这个不可以拍哦？”洪浩轩说，他希望自己的声音足够温柔，不会把小孩子吓到，“里面有放贵重的东西。”  
那孩子很快把手拿开了，但他还看着洪浩轩。  
“这个和刚刚那个是一样的。”  
男孩白净，瘦而小，他伸手向前指，“你们的箱子是一样的。”  
“不会吧。这个是俱乐部发的哦，很少有人会有。”  
洪浩轩觉得好玩，但和这么小的孩子说俱乐部真的能听懂吗，他还在好笑地犹豫着，那孩子再一次扒住旅行箱边缘，小心翼翼拍了一下漆黑亮面上金色的大写字母。  
“就是这个R，一模一样的。”  
洪浩轩愣了一愣，旋即——刘世宇在群里的抱怨像涟漪入水砸进他脑海，神经快速紧张起来，下颌到咽喉有根血管突突跳动。  
“之前那个人呢？”  
他问，“他也在这里吗？”  
“在前面。”小孩仰起头说，有女人的声音从队伍后排传来，大抵是家长在叫名字——他被吓到了，小小的肩头耸起来，接着马上从护栏扶手下面钻过去，一眨眼就跑得没影。  
排成长龙的队伍，挤过去找人当然是痴人说梦，洪浩轩试着踮脚从高处看，扫过前面两队人，却仍然没能找到目标。进站人群被分流到两个入口，正在他无法可想的时候，手机屏幕不合时宜亮起来，是严君泽汇报抢修进度，连拍了几张训练室的照片。  
对方在群里@刘世宇，问人到哪里。刘世宇的语音很快弹出来，伴随吵闹不堪的背景噪音。  
“马上过安检，我操，今天怎么贼几把严啊，前面带水的都喝了。”  
安检机隔着整整两列队，只能从走动缝隙里隐约看见那一排，所幸队伍前进速度并不算慢，再次推进到拐角处的时候洪浩轩看见安检机边弯腰去够拉杆箱的那个人。  
洪浩轩想直接喊的——又觉得在这里吵闹实在是难堪，眼看对方从背包侧袋拉出水杯拧开喝了又扭上，再把双肩包整个甩在肩上，他实在是忍不住了。出于可能自己都难以言明的某种心理这个人打开手机翻找通讯录，无果以后切回群聊界面点开刘世宇的窗口，快速拨出网路电话。  
直到连通前音乐响起来洪浩轩仍没能搞清自己究竟做了什么——喉头和太阳穴一道重重弹跳，他很快连考虑的时间都没有了，刘世宇听见响铃声，拖着他那只箱子往过道边站，同时低头看手机，举到耳边。  
“喂？”  
驳杂电流声在网路并不通畅的地下滋滋地响，对方沉沉的，平稳的声音传来，他们相隔那么近，以至于洪浩轩并不能够判断他收到的音讯是经由一道收发站传导，还是仅仅通过二十米空气震动。他甚至能听见刘世宇的呼吸声，比声线更轻更稳。  
心脏跳的飞快，震的胸口闷响，这时候无路可退，人反而变得大胆起来。  
“数三二一回头哦锅老师，”他说，“变个魔术给你看。”  
他自己都不知道自己是怎么把这句话说出口的，它听上去实在是够蠢，像很多轻小说里十六七岁的男孩子在烟花下说的三流谎话，幼稚，廉价，但滚烫。  
刘世宇有点愣。  
“啊？”他说。  
他大概猜到了——从手机上显示姓名的时候他就有预感，但洪浩轩这话听着像是在哄小孩，让人一时间也犯迷糊，没缓过神来。他第一时间想的是“我们真的熟到可以用这种语气开玩笑了吗”而不是“洪浩轩的回程票原来也是今天”。  
尽管不知道刘世宇在想什么，但他确实在人潮里停下来，洪浩轩一路跳到嗓子眼的心又落回去，他忽然觉得松了一口气，接着也确实长长叹息。长久的不安被一阵温柔海浪压过去，欢欣的甜味从胸口扩散，那是快乐吗，还是比快乐更奢侈的，更深入的别的什么情绪。  
他看着刘世宇保持姿势站着，仍把手机贴在耳边，电话没有挂断，电流声仍然滋啦啦响。  
隔着一道电波收发站，隔着至多二十米，隔着那么多摩肩接踵的行人，那么多肩背那么多面孔，少年人为他停留，黑发下露出苍白脖颈。  
……三。  
他在心里数。

——  
三。  
刘世宇想，他最先想到的是他已经扭曲不成形状的喜欢，那真的还能称得上喜欢吗？他原先走在地铁里的时候想的当然不是这些，他远没有感性到这个程度，甚至最近一整周只想了对方一次，在网吧登陆国服账号的时候下意识扫过好友栏，念着开年以后要问这个人要他的国服小号——可洪浩轩就是能用只有两句话的一通qq电话打断他脑子里所有事，用一句傻的不得了的鬼话骗他在原地等。  
舌苔发苦，洪浩轩喊他名字的时候他耳朵痒痒的。  
他多想马上回头看啊。  
二。  
但他哪能呢。  
面对现实刘世宇，他想，面对现实。现实是这一切都注定就是个玩笑，气泡，当把它藏好了的时候它是玩笑，当守不住的时候就是灭顶之灾。  
他想起他见过的一个女孩子，他已经很久没有想起过这件事了，连同藏在大脑不知何处的其他事一起，那些都是人以为从此沉在河床不会再次翻起的砂砾。房间里所有人都沉默，黑色大门掩着，女孩被白衣服的成年人拦腰拖出去，眼睛很大，黑白分明，她挣扎了一段时间，牙关紧咬，脸上带着一道刚开始泛红发肿的掌印。  
不要脸。有人说，这种话刘世宇其实听过很多，受过很多，但他仍觉得那不是一个女孩子应该承受的羞辱。  
她有病，确实有。另一个人说，这是一种精神疾病，和这个地方其他人一样，但我们都可以治好，只是需要时间。  
她被拖进别的房间，从此就很少出现在其他人眼里。十来岁的小孩对这些事只有隐约概念，知道对方是因为别的情况被送来。他记得这个女孩子横着脖子读所谓检讨书，很多人在听，但谁也没听懂。现在想想好像并不难理解，迷恋着不该迷恋的东西是妄想，迷恋着不能迷恋的东西是病。  
那些都是很遥远很遥远的过去，简直就像噩梦看到小说里谁的人生坎坷艰难，醒来会发一身冷汗。  
他要有多幸运才能带着一身不发作的暗疾到如今。  
一。  
刘世宇深呼吸，有人在身后等待，于对方而言可能只是拉近队友关系的简单示好，自己却抉择到举步维艰。暗流裹挟泥沙扬上来，河水变浑浊，这个人忽然觉得恼火，对那些脑袋里不断崛起的负面情绪，对这个瞻前顾后的自己，对毫不知情却主动亲近的洪浩轩。  
他捏着手机转过身。  
——魔术显形了，意料之外又意料之中。  
一个裹在黑色羽绒服里的洪浩轩如他所想站在围栏那边最显眼的地方，风尘仆仆，鼻尖冻得通红，正小幅度挥手。他眼睛发亮，脸侧两边陷下去两个小小的酒窝，那样子可以让人看很久。  
笑一个。  
刘世宇想，他也想友好点，可比起笑却得花更多力气控制自己别落荒而逃。无名火迅速腾起又熄灭，心脏正无限沉重地坠落，他没法对洪浩轩生气，这件事变成了重大问题。无力感和焦躁反复拉扯，最终混杂做一团再难分彼此。  
洪浩轩站在那里，进站的那个方向，就在这一刻从地铁入口处来的穿堂风带着一种熟悉的青涩气味扑向他，穿过他，要把他脑海里所有逻辑回路都绞成麻。  
“操你妈。”  
他喃喃。  
喉咙硬邦邦，音节被碾碎了从他嘴里掉出来变成一地残渣，那声音低得也只有他自己能听见。洪浩轩自然全然无暇顾及，他快排到安检口，前面的人正把行李搬上传送履带。少年人被人群裹挟着推搡着往前走，跌跌撞撞，满脸欢喜。  
要一直走到自己身边来了。


	7. Chapter 7

“路上辛苦。”  
刘世宇说。  
他想不出别的更合适的话，不过显然洪浩轩没在意，一路傻笑，把刚刚过安检的背包重新拉到背后背好。  
“锅老师也是。”  
一前一后走，拖着同样的箱子，被下行的人群拉扯，乍打了照面而加速的心跳也渐渐放慢。虹桥站永远堵地水泄不通，车进站了，人多的过分，上车以后只留给他们一个角落以过分亲密的姿势贴面站着。洪浩轩稍高一些，单手抓住扶手，另一只手拎着包，低下头来就正看到刘世宇后脑勺小小的旋。行人磨拳擦踵，稍微动作就会挤到不知谁的行李。  
刘世宇则正看着他们的群聊，新弹出语音，做队长的把手机贴近耳朵，半晌也没听见——周遭环境太嘈杂，有人操乡音交谈，更远一些的地方传来女孩子高分贝的欢笑，小孩尖声叫喊，喧哗鼎沸，洪浩轩愣了一会儿，终于想起口袋里摆着自己的那副fitear。  
“我这边有耳机。”  
他说，一时间却又腾不出手拿，刘世宇没反应过来，眼睛睁大了一点。  
“？”  
“……口袋左边，衣服里面。”  
说这话几乎没过脑子，对方居然也本能听从，伸手摸到他描述的衣服左侧，两根手指撑开口袋，把手探进去。  
“这个？”  
“……这个。”  
洪浩轩这时候才反应过来自己发出的是怎样的邀请，隔着厚而笨重的冬服，触碰细微却拉扯住少年人每根神经。  
那只瘦白的手并没在他口袋里停留太久，拉扯住耳机一端马上拽了出去。刘世宇抖开耳机，把一头塞进耳朵。  
“严君泽让我们带个外卖回去。”  
他说，眉头皱着，大约还是听不太清，手指点在屏幕上又重复播放了一次。  
捏住耳机的手指长而细，不知道是否留着一个人羽绒服贴身口袋的余温，洪浩轩努力把自己的思绪从想这种过分幼稚的事里抽出来。  
“我们三个人的？”  
“四个，简自豪到了。”  
“……简自豪。”  
人一时间愣着，uzi简自豪和小狗三个不同名词在他脑海里断裂，这件事对于职业选手来说好像也很寻常，就像半年前世界赛上握住刘世宇的手的时候人并没有在心里念对方的姓名，半年以后却放任事态变成现在无法控制的局面。  
地铁到站，晃动着停下来，车门像钢铁怪物巨口开合，吐出一些人再吞进另一些。他们所在的那个角落更拥挤了，洪浩轩不得不再向前一步，刘世宇不留神歪过身子，鼻尖蹭在他羽绒服上，又飞快向后拉开。  
“啊，uzi就。”  
“这样。”  
“就这反应，兄弟。”队长忍不住又看他，露出并不那么激烈的揶揄笑容，“uzi唉。”  
洪浩轩并不说话。  
他明白自己不应当作此反应——正常应对该更兴奋一些，但调动情绪的那根神经被冻僵失去弹性，冷而重的雪花盖住它。  
这个人所知的故事里uzi转会到皇族，并没有和刘世宇当太久的队友，老将手伤频频，转会后一半时间都在休养——但彼此感情仍很好，像先前他所待的那个闪电狼。  
自己什么时候能变成刘世宇会带着笑提起的人呢？  
“一下子还没有反应过来。”他说，“有点紧张——要和solo king合作了。”  
“solo king和现在世界上最牛逼的ad。”刘世宇说。  
“这么厉害。”  
“他是简自豪。”  
“……以后我多抓下。”  
骨鲠在喉，隐形的钝物撞在胸口，洪浩轩麻木地做保证，言不由衷。这感觉很奇怪，他清楚知道一切的同时又并不想去服从，理解和认同确实是两件事。  
刘世宇的话带指向性，他们从前也谈起过针对下路的gank和节奏问题。闪电狼的下路是功能ad，表现不功不过，戴志春需要特殊照看，但那是种强势线向弱势线的支援，王弄墨贴近人过去的舒适区，uzi和他们完全不同，他是最好的，最优秀的，耀眼无人可以比拟，只要版本的天平不过分倾斜，这个选手坐镇的下路就是rng天然优势。  
这些事做为打野洪浩轩当然都明白，该做什么好像也不言而喻，可人却仍然忍不住反感。从前团队资源分配的重心从来都向fw队长倾斜，rng半年的磋磨里他以为自己学会服从，其实不过是ad尚未回归，中野彼此忍让暂且压下了终会爆发的矛盾。  
清楚意识到这件事让他不快活。  
人不再说话，把手机从口袋抽出来看简讯，而刘世宇大抵也感受到气氛的转变，眼神挪开去看了别处。  
从地铁下来再坐车到基地大约两站路，年前的大雪还没有完全褪去痕迹，旅行箱从人行道边碎冰上拖过去，能听见吱嘎吱嘎的响声，让人忍不住想到鞋底已经打湿这件事。  
商业街冷落，只有家披萨店还开着，洪浩轩没有胃口，刘世宇却停住脚步。  
“我记得你喜欢。”  
他说。  
话本该是问句，却被说的笃定犹如无可辩驳的真理。洪浩轩不知如何回答，心口闷闷的，仍然没能从烦恼里挣脱。其实哪有什么最喜欢和不喜欢呢，只不过是成了习惯的事情，熊汶铵最开始带披萨去训练室吃，他的爱好成了蔓延在闪电狼的传染病。  
明明才离开故乡不过数小时，人已经开始想家了。  
“……好。”  
交流显得累赘，辩驳也没有意义，瘦削固执的队长已经推门进去了，提着箱子把它拖上台阶，靠在盆栽边。暖气扑面，从冬天逃来的两副眼镜都起雾。  
闲聊的侍应过了很一会儿才边套围裙边跑过来喊欢迎光临，显然是年假兼职的学生，手忙脚乱，带人去一边座位。菜单本厚厚的，打开却没有几页，刘世宇草草翻到底，把它推给洪浩轩看。  
“点两个肉多点的……三点多了，回去肯定还要定晚饭的，随便吃吃。”  
对面坐的人兴致缺缺，头也不抬。  
“我觉得都可以，锅老师选。”  
队长碰到软钉子，皱了一下眉毛，仍然先指了两个口味的饼，翻过菜单找到零食拼盘，又加了四杯水，一起点好让服务员去后厨催单。  
这类现烤的东西耗费功夫，侍应生跑来跑去，又过来说请他们等着，往桌上摆了两个空玻璃杯斟满。  
气氛依然沉默，刘世宇双手合拢，手指纠结在一块儿，他偏头看窗外，街道冷清，正像是每一年从这里经过时都看见的样子。  
自己居然已经在上海待了年复一年。  
洪浩轩低着头，刘海遮住眉眼，鼻梁挺而直。刘世宇并不是个敏感贴心的人，却清楚知道他正为什么摆出这幅脸色。  
对方需要的不是安慰——至少现在不是，有些事值得安慰，而另一些则最好尽快鼓励当事人走出阵痛期。  
“我以前不喜欢gank，”人开口说，意料之中并没有看见洪浩轩抬头，就这样自顾自说了下去。“烦人，队友不会玩，抓不死就喷我菜，被他妈疯狂口嗨。”  
无人应声，刘世宇也并不在意。他低下头想了想，接着一耸肩，“那个时候只在乎自己能不能玩的顺，谁让我吃亏都不行，二逼。”  
人这样说，语气却并不沉重，听上去反而像调侃。洪浩轩不自觉放松，手指间摆弄耳机挂绳，笑了一声。  
“大家最开始都是这样吧……”  
他顿了顿，忽然明白过来刘世宇想说什么，就不说话了。事情绕回原处，给无意中套出话来，任谁都会“有点不舒服”。  
可人又隐约觉得熟悉，眼前情景充满既视感，好像不久前刚发生——思绪在脑海里穿梭，捕捉零星记忆，带的他呼吸一窒。  
他确实见过，他当然见过，这场景复刻来的太快，使人猝不及防。昏黄灯光下，不那么细腻的男孩子正小心谨慎，把包裹在笨拙话语里的好心往这边推。  
心跳漏过半拍，拨动耳机挂绳的那只手握成拳，连带着他声音都哑了。  
“哈。”  
接着该说什么呢，人还没有考虑周全，这一次交谈不在深夜，没有黑暗替他藏住秘密，心脏绞紧了，一次一次跳动，扯的眼眶都泛红。  
眼下自己经历过的一切，无非是刘世宇曾经经历中的某一段，无非在同一个位置体味同一种心情，嚼同一种苦。  
洪浩轩想到那一天凌晨四点打给熊汶铵的电话，知道自己终于没法守住约定。让他心动过，并在这一刻仍然为之心动的人终究不是虚幻rpg游戏里，不存在的女主角。  
他忽然有冲动——就现在，就这一刻，把那些本来该说的话都说出来，即使得不到回应也好，被拒绝也好，至少应该让刘世宇知道。  
但他不能说。  
所有翻腾在胸口的情绪都要收好，一点也不能露出来，熊汶铵的话没那么响亮的在脑海里过，足够清晰，坐在桌对面的少年也紧张着，眼神躲闪，可能在竭力回避让人尴尬的对谈环节。  
——总不能连队友也没得做。  
真奇怪，他想，我甚至没有拥有过他哪怕一分钟，却好像已经失去过很多次。  
人艰难咽下唾液，吞咽时喉头苦咸，像喝下海水。推心置腹的部分显然应该就此打住，那句带警告意味的话冰凉，针尖一样扎进脊椎，他不得不先转移话题。  
“锅老师如果不嫌麻烦，再给我讲一下小狗好不好？”  
人张了张嘴，最后说，“……我做个准备。”  
刘世宇愣了愣，接着抿起嘴。  
——  
就资源让度产生的辩论一路铺到基地，这个人为他讲解简自豪的打法，性格，配合时的习惯，磨合两年所累积下来的全部心得总结竹筒倒豆子般托付给另一个打野。  
洪浩轩听着，记住了其中的一部分，为另一部分苦恼，在艰难适应了和黄烨棠脾气天差地别的中单以后，他得马上接着去配合半年里接触到的第三个新ad，lms任何一个职业打野都没这样疲于奔命。  
——自己能做到吗？  
他在异乡度过半年磨合期，跌跌撞撞，苦不堪言，再怎样心高气傲的人也到底底气不足，队友却给予了完全的信赖。涉及到熟悉领域刘世宇变得话多又外向，和平时安安静静在休息室对着手指发呆的队长全不相同，眼里晃动着炽热激烈的影子，坚定不移。  
“你信我，兄弟。”对方说，“小狗值得养，你会和他打的很合拍。”  
心口忽然发热，刚刚压抑下去的热情几乎再次滚上喉头，洪浩轩有点迟疑，最终还是深呼吸着把担心推到脑后。刘世宇总是对的，对自己的诘问三五天一个循环，可他从未怀疑过刘世宇。  
归途上加快步伐，披萨没装在保温袋，冷了不好吃。基地楼下玻璃门掩着，被一块红砖抵住，漏出小缝。洪浩轩两步跨上台阶先去拉门，再从电梯上二楼训练室，门上有白雾，房间开了暖气，他手上挂着外卖盒子，摇摇晃晃，换刘世宇踹了一脚门。  
踹的那一脚用力，房间里传来惊呼，笑骂声渐近，脚步也响起来，人影晃动到近前，拧动门把。  
“哇刘世宇，”严君泽说，“今年这门还得换，踢废了我们就说是你干的。”  
暖气铺面，和进快餐店是完全不同，随之而来的还有键盘敲击的响动，电脑内置风扇跑个不停，熟悉的光线和氛围包裹，让人忍不住安心。  
洪浩轩向房间扫视，在空荡荡的整排机位里看到了一个陌生的身影，那个位置空了很长一段时间，让人几乎没法想象谁坐在上面的样子。  
可确实有人坐在那里，屏幕界面在游戏里，已经推进水晶，三路兵线会师，这一局很快就要结束了。  
那个人摘下耳机，很长很长的叹了一口气，接着伸手去揉后颈，随之转过身来，露出一张带笑的脸。  
“哇！锅子你们终于回来了，”他说，“我饿死啦！”  
刘世宇当即开始甩外套，简自豪跑到新队友这边来，轩轩轩轩的喊，又看了好一会儿键鼠，话说个不停，像是过于黏人的小孩子。  
和预料中不太一样，架子全无，solo king叫人讨厌不起来，洪浩轩招架不住这种热情，只能转头看刘世宇，对方把披萨盒子拆出来放在桌上，敲了一把桌沿。  
“吃饭。”队长哑着嗓子说。  
晚上无事可做，严君泽照例看一会儿直播，简自豪打rank——刚到训练室就开始打。二十岁的男孩子过了晚饭的点很容易又开始犯馋，叫了炸鸡可乐。firefox不在，全员大大方方违背训练室禁食的规矩，坐在地板上分着吃。  
整天舟车劳顿下来鸡飞狗跳，终于缓过一口气。严君泽去储物间把他们的瑜伽垫拖出来了，这种东西也分不清谁的是谁的，胡乱往地上摊了随手扯来坐。  
汽水摊到每个人身边，放着炸鸡的盒子摆在中间，他们都坐定了。  
“说两句，小狗。”刘世宇说。  
他看着简自豪，伸手不轻不重搡了一把ad，继而忽然之间笑起来。洪浩轩忍不住看他，刘世宇对着老队友笑的总比对着他笑的多，说起话来也放肆一些，他们确实还没有那样熟。  
“别吧，饿死了。”简自豪显然被弄的不好意思，“我又不是队长，你玩这套——不厚道呀锅子。”  
“哎呀说两句呗，”他是在做推让，可严君泽出声附和，边说边拆手套袋子，“离队那么久是吧？刚回来还不多说点，我们都蛮想你的。”  
队友都这样，洪浩轩自然也不能免俗地跟着起哄，闹简自豪发言。他之前最早以为这个人才是rng队长，被刘世宇自报家门以后吃了很大一惊。  
“真的很不好意思呀，啊呦……”  
人放下手里的鸡翅，所有人都看他，年轻人脸庞微红。卫冕成功的两届solo king，老将奋战六年，是当之无愧的无冕之王，无数ad选手眼里唯一真正的天才。虽然没有和对方坐在电竞椅同一边过，但rank里排到，赛场上搏杀，无时无刻，每时每刻，uzi的id不知何时起成了叫人脊背寒凉的威慑，他是个值得被尊重的选手。  
洪浩轩在心里默念这些名字，同时看简自豪，忽然对先前心中所想的那些全部释然——他们拥有最好的选手，他们会变成世界上最好的选手，而至于抵达这一步所做的全部努力，做的全部取舍，其实在最终的结局面前无关紧要。  
“离队的时候没能帮上忙还是很内疚的，看到打的一塌糊涂，心里真的不好受。”  
刘世宇苦笑，低下头又很快再抬起来，好像对简自豪直截了当的说法无可奈何。  
前半个赛季打的确实糟糕，年前的矛盾刚刚化解，前路仍然不可预知，每个人都忐忑着。但只要仍有人敢于说出问题，解决问题，队伍就还能再向前进一步。  
单纯，热烈，全无猜忌。隔阂也许尚存在，但那不再是坚不可化的东西。剑经霜历雪太多年终于再一次出鞘，就在暗夜里瞬间牵引所有人注目，撕裂一切拦路险阻。  
简自豪就是这样一柄剑。  
他视线扫过每个人，没有犹豫。男孩子口音稍显软糯，却具有足够威慑力——那威慑力从他出道巅峰积累起，从他跌落低谷，一步步爬出深渊又一步步爬上巨神峰积累起，从他圣银弩箭下生还者的描述里积累起。他值得这个，即使直到如今仍然没有得到与他能力相配的荣光照拂，但一个人在这项事业上所能达到的高度最终并非完全依赖奖牌定位。  
人环顾队友，语气轻快。  
“但现在不一样，现在我状态贼猛。铁子们，准备好一波杀进季后赛了吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

训练室阳台空花盆里的雪化成水的时候，春季赛快进展到异组对抗，暖气断断续续开，羽绒服变得鸡肋。洪浩轩检点衣柜，才发现回台湾前写着“带短袖”的那张便利贴早就不知道丢到哪里去了。  
不过天气倒还没暖的那么快，史森明抽排位空隙去搜天气预报，对着网页底下穿衣指南傻乎乎地往拉杆箱塞东西。临行前一个星期和外队训练赛少了，队员内部开小会，美其名曰“研究对手”。  
“哎，你们是去打西部。”刘世宇敲桌子，“大众点评可以关了好吧。”  
“队长说了嗷，态度端正一点，”李元浩接他的话茬，在椅子里伸懒腰，“赢了会所嫩模，输了下海干活。”  
这种有颜色的玩笑大多由他起头，下路两个老ad一下子乐的东倒西歪，史森明啧嘴，严君泽没听清，想问一句，刘志豪蹬了一脚椅子，滑过去附耳和他复述。  
洪浩轩坐在稍远一点的地方，抱着保温杯喝水，听的懵懂，还没回过味。披在肩上的外套滑下去，要重新拉回来，动作大了点——好像抖落了什么轻不可见的东西，他愣一愣，抬头的时候发现刘世宇正把赛程通知表对折放回抽屉，才晓得那是一个人目光的分量。  
“别理他们。”  
队长轻描淡写说。  
——  
年假回来之后刘世宇托ldl的朋友借到一个全符文韩服小号和洪浩轩混用，一路打noc上分。洪浩轩有军令在身，要着重练一手蝎子为春季赛兜底，刘世宇有更多闲工夫，打两把大号就切进小号看一眼，搭个新符文，qq截图弹给同谋。  
他终于自以为把控住几近变形的局势，把心里奇怪的念头折叠好在枕头下压平，进入一段正常的友情。qq聊天记录被傻气表情堆满，间或一段讨论，互相询问是否在号上……为免引起注意，那个号上钻以后洪浩轩改用其他英雄，排ad和辅助，偶尔一两次打野，而刘世宇只玩noc，胜率居高。分数上上下下起伏，维持三五天上一个小段的速度向前爬。  
他们在钻石段遇到了很多熟悉面孔，甚至被韩金演过一把，洪浩轩上号的时候两个人排到过对面，都得使劲闭嘴憋住话，以免在红buff前打照面时狂笑出声。  
“不能说的事”像胡桃种子，冬天种下，春天发芽。很久以后刘世宇回想他们慢慢变亲密的过程仍然能记起这个号。他那时候沉浸其中，享受和洪浩轩同时守着一个秘密的趣味，不辞劳苦，把笔记本搬回宿舍通宵，实验套路的时候另一个人选中单，双排了一起在野区乱晃。  
精力投入到游戏中，好像可以暂时缓解其他不需要的情绪。但就这样瞒过所有人，对手，队友，教练，疏远的亲密的全部，只有彼此心知肚明，根本不是什么“缓解”的好主意——迷恋不稳定的危险事物是人类本性吗，刘世宇不知道。  
他和noc契合的很好，从技能到设定，情投意合。被束缚着的，反抗着的怪物，从吊诡漆黑夜晚中现身，为团队杀出血路。天梯积分上涨，人手感火热，版本还在更迭，很快会迎来下一波小更新，按照此刻noc在召唤师峡谷的胜率和使用率大约不会被划进惨遭削弱的那列，春季赛继续，一切似乎都向好的方向发展，事实也的确如此——那个时候刘世宇不会晓得他和这个英雄还会有更多好的坏的使人难过到不肯启齿的故事，不晓得它其实未辜负译名，终于会成为大厦将倾时的梦魇。  
但那也是以后的事，无法预料，不可阻挡。眼下的问题更值得注意——三月初的时候，这个用以练习杀招的小号比刘世宇大号更早一步上了大师。  
洪浩轩没撑住，招了。其实不怪他，kezman照例巡视从旁边过去，看见人在捶桌子，这才发现他根本没有好好排位，握着鼠标乱摇，装的真的一样，其实在ob别的打野打定级赛，立刻嗅觉灵敏，扑到选手身上挂着要说法。  
时机已经成熟，打法琢磨的七七八八，是时候和自己人摊牌，因此也没什么不得了的。刘世宇介怀的是没在更有戏剧性的场合把自己的新杀招昭告天下，装作迁怒共犯。  
“兄弟不行啊，嘴巴没把门儿……”  
碍于理亏洪浩轩老老实实被喷，没一句反驳，笑个不停，被安排请队友喝奶茶。  
为了以后的数据统计便利，选手改回在内部公用账号练英雄，分析组的人要了一份小号排位信息走，那个号仍然握在他们手里，没上交组织，受了一段时间冷落。也是在同时间，rng带着一份有点难看的成绩继续春季赛的跋涉——谁都明白简自豪的回归是一次硬件升级，却没料到连胜来的如此轻松，几近摧枯拉朽。训练赛的时候还只是显出苗头而已，到正赛已经没有人能阻止住狂小狗露出獠牙。  
gank重心下移，过程比洪浩轩原先预料的更迅猛，下路的优势致使所有人都得到喘息，优势从ad点出一血开始滚雪球，资源置换，团战策略，原先捉襟见肘的支援忽然变的灵活。  
中场休息抱着纸杯从比赛台上下来，教练冲进过道迎接，拥抱每个人，说稳住，打的很好，要求执行的战略都打出来了，好好休息，调整准备下一把。洪浩轩通常跟在队伍最后面，走的慢，心却跳的很快。他把这件事做得有仪式感，穿过每个客场相似又不同的曲折过道，放任期待无限放大，直到看见黑色隧道尽头的光，白炽灯下的休息室。有人会在那里等，也许站着，也许窝在沙发里，穿着长袖队服，把手掌缩进宽宽大大的袖子，只露出细瘦的指头彼此交叠。  
刘世宇不跟出来，但永远在那里等。他不说话，没有多余的动作，眼睛半阖着，好像打了个盹才醒来，可洪浩轩却有预感，对方一直醒着，看着，等在很近又很远的地方。  
李元浩会走过去和他击掌，史森明有时候也会和他说话，但最后的最后对方总会看向自己。这种感觉很奇妙，同时又在刘世宇上场的时候主谓倒置过来。等待和被等待都是煎熬，刘志豪也在同样的位置看着严君泽……可是终归有所不同，完全不同。  
人尽力不去想。  
正大广场2-0we的那个晚上，回去还有一场训练赛，约了edg，结果拖成膀胱局，打完快凌晨，以至于几个人rank把数没达标。这种情况下教练会主动放宽要求，让选手早点回去歇着。洪浩轩平时觉得大多数东西无关紧要，却偏偏对这些无所谓的数字执着，犹豫了一会儿，仍然选择登回韩服。  
周围队友陆陆续续打着哈欠离开，他也跟着困，抽了根口香糖出来嚼。时间过得飞快，真的打完那天份额已经过了四点，人摘了耳机站起来准备去厕所洗脸，却听见身后传来鼠标的咔嗒声，忍不住吓了一跳。  
那边是刘志豪的座位，对方也听见声音，回头看了他一下。  
“唉？”  
“——哇。”  
洪浩轩说，“姿态你没走哦。”  
对方好像也没有注意到他一直在，有点吃惊地眨了下眼睛：“你不也是……唉，不打了，最后一把最后一把。”  
问话的这个从座位上站起来，腰酸背疼，边做舒展动作边走过去，炼金单带，已经发育到中期，出到第三个大件，正在偷敌方野区的蛤蟆。自家盲僧数据4-2-7。  
“打野玩的蛮好。”  
他说。刘志豪笑了一声，继续把那把打完，原先就有不小的经济差，中路又是优势线，不到十分钟推上高地，拆掉两座水晶，折返回来rush大龙。  
“你居然没有打完rank，明明是严君泽打的训练赛，结果他先回去了。”  
龙buff小兵带进高地，也不必在像之前一样全神贯注，刘志豪听见搭话，抬头看了一眼。  
“没有，”他说，“这个是加练，我自己加的。”  
洪浩轩不说话了。  
刘志豪的处境艰难，他知道，ig横空出世的天才中单灰头土脸辗转南北，从snake转会过来，只能做一个“六人团队的第七人”，已经错过黄金年纪，却固执地不肯退下去，如果想要得到上场机会只能加倍努力去练大家都还没来得及练的新东西。  
严君泽状态并不好，还在伴随小狗的节奏慢慢调整，这时候最需要另一个上单能站出来，扛住压力，给他片刻喘息。姿态也许是为了严君泽，也许没有像那么远——但无论如何，他正在比谁都严苛地对自己。  
经济差悬殊，对话框跳出对面中单的“gg”，水晶一点点推平，结算页面跳出来以后对方终于彻底放松下来，伸了个懒腰，转过来看他。  
“哦吼，你蛮少会一直打到这个点的。”  
“因为连规定的把数都没打完啦……”洪浩轩说，“你每天都会这么久？”  
“没有——和明凯双排了一会儿。他去睡了我换打炼金的，一起回去吗。”  
刘志豪边说边站起来，把椅背上外套穿好拉上拉链。洪浩轩的电脑也刚关机，两个人分头去拉电闸拿钥匙，结果锁门以后发现彼此都没有困意，索性站在二楼露台上闲聊。  
“明凯说edg也在找新主场。”刘志豪告诉队友，“不过去哪里还不知道——但我们夏天不管打的怎么样都定下来搬北京了，有没有什么感想。”  
“我倒没有，都有航班回台湾就没差的，不过听说你是北京人。”  
洪浩轩知道这件事，李元浩也许某次闲聊说过，西部有几个队定下了主场，另外几个还在联系中，不同队的选手们之间也沟通，关系好的几个会在排位遇到的时候当八卦聊。  
上单靠在护栏上笑。  
“哎，是。很神奇啊，当初决定走这条路的时候觉得可能会一直漂在外面，结果兜兜转转居然跑回去了。”  
“离家近总是好一点的。”洪浩轩说，他倒不是羡慕，只是……也许那就是羡慕。  
上单伸手捶他。  
“请你们吃饭好吧。”  
“李元浩就会说‘挑最贵的吃’。”打野侧身。让那拳落在肩膀上，他笑起来，“不过家人离的近有时候也不完全是好事啦，被看着的话会紧张吧。”  
“是啊——感觉打不好的话压力更大了，不给家里争光啊！”刘志豪笑起来，微微往前弓起身子，双手抱在胸口，不说话了。  
灯火零星，冬天还没有完全过去，夜停在最深最浓的时候，冻成一块化不开的墨。未来好像可以摸到一点轮廓，仍然让人忐忑。  
“这个队伍现在还在走上坡路，能在这个时候跟着它是我幸运。”  
再开口的时候刘志豪说，声音沉下去，有点感慨。  
“我可能没多久好打了。”  
“唔。”  
这种话怎么接都不是，洪浩轩有点尴尬，努力想缓和气氛，“其实也不一定，版本适合上单。ig今年一路杀穿哎。”  
“但双上单理论来说不如打野轮换的用处大嘛，而且我们的打野又都这——么强。”  
大概看他表情局促，刘志豪忍不住笑。  
“你多照顾一点刘世宇。”  
洪浩轩愣住片刻，接着开始心脏狂跳。有些东西自己去做是一回事，被旁人提点又是另一回事。夜风冷冷的，他的耳朵却烧起来。  
“是锅老师要多罩我一点啦。”  
“……哈。”刘志豪笑了一声，“不是那个意思。”  
大概发现洪浩轩看过来，他想了想，还是决定解释。  
“怎么说……”人犹豫了一会儿，像是在找合适的比喻，“你会主动和外界求助，但香锅不行。这个感觉你懂吧，讲句不太恰当的——会哭的孩子有奶吃，你遇到过不去的坎儿，能反馈，能表现出来，其实我觉得很好，这个也是一种沟通，但香锅他不会哭，他都想一个人扛了。”  
“确实。”  
“他有很多东西可能要别人去慢慢打听，可是不是每个人都能有这个运气。”  
刘志豪说话很慢，温言细语。洪浩轩明白他的意思，人有一点恍惚，没想过自己从来只是有个模糊概念的想法，对方却可以用三言两语准确描述——精准到他不愿意面对，手术刀摘出病灶，带着某根神经抽痛。  
“其实是小时候环境不同吧，”对方说。  
“有的家庭不在意这个，有的家庭在意一点，没有什么好的坏的说法，人和人就是在这些方面一点点变得不同的喽。”  
他说的没错，使人信服，若有所指，洪浩轩为话里藏着似有似无的东西心烦，只是含含糊糊应了一声。人紧张着——刘志豪是发现了什么吗？还是压根实属无意才触碰到他那不可言说的秘密。对方很聪明，很客气，点到为止。  
实际上可能就像对方说的那样，一个人家庭和经历塑造他，而这个在lpl守了几乎和小狗一样久的选手恰巧很幸运，拥有足够良好的条件，因而养成现在温和的性子。坚忍而沉默，体贴也礼貌，把分寸拿捏的恰到好处，他就算真的发现了什么端倪，也会知道“那是自己不应该干预的事”，只以朋友身份做最恰当的建议，关心自己“应该关心的问题”。  
——也许这种人才更适合做队长。  
打野神使鬼差地想。  
比起会因为提前退出游戏而吃禁赛的自己，比起因为“说了错话”而受罚的刘世宇更适合——刘世宇那件事发生的时候他并不在场，却也觉得不妥当，可他自己本来就不是个妥当的人，也没有立场去评判对方。  
上单只是这样提到一嘴，好像并没指望得到回答，顿了顿就转到别的话题去了。尚初春，冷的料峭，即使穿着厚外套夜风也要人命。手揣在口袋里捂不暖和，再在露台站下去也许会感冒，又说了两句不痛不痒的东西以后他们在那个地方分手，各自回寝室。走道的夜灯还亮着，洪浩轩冲了澡偷偷摸回房间，史森明把暖气开的很高，从薄被下面露出手和脚，没有被吵醒。  
现在躺下的话还有六个小时才到十一点，可人睡意全无，侧卧在床上来回翻了几个身，又盯了好一会儿天花板，终于还是把手机打开。


End file.
